


Smile, the camera's rolling.

by justpxxchy



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Crying, Insecurities, M/M, Other, smiling, sorry not really tho lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpxxchy/pseuds/justpxxchy
Summary: Tobio and the mirror.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Smile, the camera's rolling.

"Woah, Bakeyama? What's with that look?" Hinata asked the setter, who was smiling gently down at his phone.

"whats that supposed to mean?" He asked, slightly peeved but not very because he gets it often.

"that look! it looks like you're constipated!" Tanaka said, slapping him on the back before cackling loudly along side Nishinoya.

"Im just smiling...." He mumbled.

"cmon guys! stop picking on Kageyama! he cant pick how he looks!" Sugawara exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Everyone loves Sugawaras smile. Everyone loves sugawara.

But what about Kageyama?

"King, you're spacing out again." Tsukishima said, passing by the shorter boy.

That night, Kageyama stood in front of his bathroom mirror and imagined Sugawara's smile. He tried, he tried smiling so hard, but couldn't. He always looked weird one way or another.

So after that day, he stopped smiling.

His team gradually began to notice the smiles hidden by his hands, or the snickering being muffled by his tshirt.

And one day, Sugawara came up to him and confronted him.

"So, Kageyama? why do you always hide you're smile?" He asked, promptly stopping all conversation around them.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Hinata said, all eyes were on him.

"Um well-"

"Is it that one time- wait kageyama are you okay?" Tanaka said as kageyama realized tears were sprouting from his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He bristled, turning around, and began to walk away, before suga grabbed his hands.

"why would you hide it, you're smile is beautiful!" he said.

"Easy for you to say, everyone loves you, Suga," He said, his voice breaking.

"And I just-" 

And suga yanked him down and kissed him.  
  


And for a moment everything stopped.

and for a moment all his insecurities were gone.

Suga pulled back and looked at him, smirking when he saw Kageyamas blush.

"Smile, the camera's rolling." He whispered.

UHH HERES THIS LOL also doesn't this scream top!suga energy? ub yeah I think so.....


End file.
